


Mijamy się

by Unholy_P



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unholy_P/pseuds/Unholy_P
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, Tony Stark/Steve Rogers, iron man/captain america
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Świętość

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aeshnamixta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeshnamixta/gifts).



Zabawa w Prawdę czy Wyzwanie była najgorszą opcją zabicia nudy. Zwłaszcza, gdy nie można było spożyć alkoholu, bo wtedy już nie było ryzyka, że ktoś MOŻE coś zapamięta. Na trzeźwo każdy wszystko pamiętał, ale Natasza się uparła, a Tony ją poparł, bo przecież po tylu latach powinni się wszyscy lepiej poznać. Wszak tylu rzeczy jeszcze o sobie nie wiedzieli. Steve wolałby, aby tak pozostało, ale został przegłosowany.

Zatem siedzieli teraz w kółku po turecku na podłodze jednego z magazynów siedziby S.H.I.E.L.D. i kręcili butelką jak banda 18-latków, zadając sobie osobiste pytania, albo robiąc kretyńskie rzeczy. Za każdym kolejnym razem Steve modlił się, żeby nie padło na niego. Co prawda to, jak świetnie bawił się Thor było odrobinę zaraźliwe, ale strach pozostał. Steve wiedział, że jeśli Tony lub Natasza go wylosują zadadzą mu takie pytanie, albo każą zrobić coś tak idiotycznego, że mężczyzna nie pozbiera się przez kolejne miesiące. Jakimś cudem szczęście dopisywało mu przez pierwsze 20 minut, a później, gdy został wylosowany przez Clinta i otrzymał w miarę normalne pytanie, nawet wmówił sobie, że może nie będzie aż tak źle, gdy dostał następne. Ale to, co piękne nie trwa wiecznie i gdy po jakimś czasie Stephen Strange chwycił butelkę, zakręcił i wylosował Rogers'a, robiąc przy tym minę opanowanego zadowolenia, Kapitan wiedział, że nie będzie dobrze. Nieco załamany, już otwierał usta, aby wybrać swoją opcję, gdy Doktor podniósł otwartą dłoń.

  * Od razu zaznaczam, Rogers, tyle razy wybierałeś prawdę, że tym razem wypada dać szansę czynom – odezwał się niby spokojnym głosem, jednak Steve ze zgrozą dostrzegł dziwny blask w jego oku. Już miał ochotę na ten temat podebatować, gdy nagle zrezygnował, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że reszta wpatruje się w niego, jak sępy w padlinę. I tak go nie ominie.

  * Niech będzie... - wymamrotał, ignorując siedzącego obok niego Stark'a, który z zachwytu klasnął w dłonie.

  * Zatem wyzywam cię... - zaczął Strange, umilkł na chwilę dramatycznie, rozglądając się po twarzach zgromadzonych, aż w końcu wypalił. - Żebyś pocałował Tony'ego!

  * CO?! - krzyknął Steve i lekko odsunął od siebie Tony'ego, który już wystrzelił do niego z "dzióbkiem".

  * Nie, Tony, nie w ten sposób – upomniał go Stephen, kompletnie ignorując zszokowanego do granic możliwości Kapitana. - Macie się pocałować NAPRAWDĘ. Tak, jak to robią dorośli.

  * Jesteś chory... - parsknęła Natasza, a gdy Clint wymownie szturchnął ją łokciem nie spuszczając wzroku z wytypowanej pary, pokręciła głową i zwróciła się w stronę Stevena i Tony'ego. - Ale wyzwanie to wyzwanie. Róbcie swoje, chłopaki.

  * Ale... - jęknął Rogers, jednak nie zdążył dokończyć, gdyż młot Thora uderzył z hukiem w podłogę.

  * To nie fair! Ja też bym chciał! - zagrzmiał Thor i dodał pospiesznie. - Znaczy ze Steve'm, bo Tony... - uśmiechnął się sztucznie na widok oburzonej miny Stark'a. - Sorry, stary... moglibyśmy się podrapać zarostem i w ogóle... A on jest taki śliczny – wskazał na czerwonego na twarzy Rogers'a.

  * Ale widzisz, Thor – westchnął Strange, krzyżując ramiona na piersi. - Ta gra nie polega na tym, aby dostawać to, czego się chce. Wiem, że chciałbyś wielu ludzi obcałować, ale tu nie o to chodzi.

  * A o co? - odezwał się w końcu Steve. - Dlaczego się tak upierasz, żebym pocałował Stark'a? Co to w ogóle za pomysł?

  * Chcę coś sprawdzić – odparł enigmatycznie Doktor i wzruszył ramionami. - No dalej, całujcie się. Jeśli wam to pomoże, możemy trochę zmniejszyć oświetlenie.

  * Nie, to w niczym nie pomoże! - krzyknął Steve i teraz już bardziej stanowczo odtrącił od siebie wyciągnięte ramiona rozradowanego Tony'ego. - Tony, nie zrobimy tego, uspokój się.

  * Nie możesz nie przyjmować wyzwania! - oburzył się Strange.

  * Bo co? Zabijesz mnie?

  * A ze mną? - zaproponował Thor, uśmiechając się zalotnie. - Może ze mną będzie ci łatwiej. Tak na próbę... - dodał, na co Bruce schował twarz w dłoniach.

  * Nie! - huknął Strange, wskazując palcem na Stark'a. - Ma się pocałować z Tony'm i tylko z nim!




Steve posłał mu przerażone spojrzenie, po czym na moment spojrzał na Tony'ego, a gdy ten puścił mu oczko, mężczyzna pokręcił głową. Już miał złamać swoją zasadę "kulturalnego słownictwa", gdy nagle usłyszeli za plecami głos Nick'a Fury.

    * Wstajemy, dzieciaki! Misja! - zawołał, po czym od razu odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł.

    * Jeszcze do tego wrócimy – prychnął Strange, gdy Steve zerwał się z podłogi jak oparzony i, nie oglądając się na nikogo, ruszył do sąsiedniego pomieszczenia w poszukiwaniu swojego stroju.




Tony rozejrzał się dookoła, a gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że każdy poszedł w swoją stronę, przygotowywać się do wylotu, wsadził dłonie do kieszeni spodni i szybkim krokiem ruszył do pomieszczenia, w którym zniknął Steve. Gdy zamknął za sobą drzwi, Rogers wzdrygnął się, gwałtownie się do niego odwracając, na co Stark uniósł brwi.

  * Nie wiedziałem, że można cię wystraszyć, Kapitanie – odezwał się z takim wyrazem twarzy, że ktoś mu obcy pomyślałby, że jest szczerze zdziwiony.

  * Czego chcesz? - westchnął Steve, odetchnąwszy ciężko. Tylko jego tu brakowało.

  * Zapytać z czym masz problem. Albo inaczej. Czy jestem tak odrażający, że...

  * Naprawdę chcesz drążyć ten temat? - przerwał mu Rogers i parsknął wymuszonym śmiechem. - To durna zabawa, nie mów, że wziąłeś to do siebie.

  * Skoro to zabawa, to czemu tego nie zrobiłeś? - zapytał Stark niezobowiązującym tonem, niepozornie zbliżając się do mężczyzny i zagryzając orzeszki, których opakowanie znalazł w kieszeni.

  * Tony... - jęknął Steve, przecierając oczy. Co to za idiotyczne czasy, gdy człowiek bardziej cierpi ze zmęczenia psychicznego niż fizycznego? - Nie będziemy o tym rozmawiać. Ani teraz, ani nigdy.

  * Będziemy – odparł spokojnie, wzruszając ramionami. - Zraniłeś mnie – dodał z poważną twarzą, na co Kapitan spojrzał mu w oczy, prezentując uśmiech niemalże pobłażliwy.

  * Idź za drzwi i sprawdź, czy cię tam nie ma.

  * Uwielbiam słuchać docinków sprzed 70 lat.

  * Co mam zrobić, żebyś stąd wyszedł i dał mi spokój? - westchnął Steve, rozpinając bluzę i nie zauważając, że Tony stoi tuż za jego plecami.

  * Powiedz, dlaczego nie chciałeś mnie pocałować – mruknął pod nosem młodszy, coraz bardziej przysuwając się do Kapitana, jednak zatrzymał się w miejscu, gdy ten gwałtownie odwrócił się w jego stronę. Nie raz widział Steven'a wściekłego i wiedział, że w tej chwili nerwy zaczynają brać nad nim górę. Dobrze. Będzie ciekawiej. - Po prostu powiedz.

  * Bo jestem starej daty, kretynie, i pocałunek to dla mnie świętość! - warknął i wiedział, WIEDZIAŁ, że na tym powinien skończyć, bo i tak zapewne się ośmieszył, ale coś go popchnęło do wypowiedzenia słów, których wiedział, że długo będzie żałował. - Nie zamierzam się z tobą całować przy tych hienach, które tylko czekają na odpowiedni temat do plotek! Dla was to zabawa, a dla mnie... - zanim się zorientował, co powiedział, Tony powoli uniósł brwi i przechylił głowę na bok.

  * A w zaciszu, z dala od nich i wszystkich ludzi? - zapytał Stark względnie spokojnie, ale coś na jego twarzy drgnęło. Coś się zmieniło.




Powinien powiedzieć "nie". Powinien się skrzywić, powinien odepchnąć Tony'ego i wyjść stąd. Powinien zrobić cokolwiek, co zapewniłoby mu święty spokój. Ale nawet, gdyby chciał, było już za późno. Nie czekając na odpowiedź, Tony zacisnął pięści na jego bluzie i szarpnął nim tak, że plecy Steve'a zderzyły się ze ścianą. Nie zdążył on jednak zareagować w żaden sposób, gdyż w ułamku sekundy Stark znalazł się nieprzyzwoicie blisko i tak po prostu, jak gdyby nigdy nic, pocałował go prosto w usta. Nie delikatnie, nie czule, ale mocno, gwałtownie, zaborczo. Tak, jak by nie odważył się pocałować żadnej kobiety. Ale w tej chwili nie miał przed sobą kobiety. W tej chwili miał przed sobą kogoś, z kim już dawno chciał przekroczyć tę granicę. Więc naparł na niego jeszcze bardziej, coraz mocniej wpijając się w jego wargi, zmuszając go by otworzył usta. I nagle poczuł, jak kolana się pod nim uginają, bo Steve położył mu jedną dłoń na karku, drugą na plecach i odpowiedział na pocałunek z taką samą pasją, obracając ich tak, by teraz Stark był przyciśnięty do ściany. Teraz on tu dominował, on sprawił, że Tony'emu zakręciło się w głowie. On całował go tak namiętnie, że jeszcze chwila, a jednemu i drugiemu zabrakłoby oddechu.

Jednak w pewnej chwili, jakby dotarło do niego, co się właściwie dzieje, więc gwałtownie odsunął się od Tony'ego, z przerażeniem patrząc mu w oczy i oddychając ciężko. Twarz Stark'a nie wyrażała absolutnie żadnych emocji. Tylko jego oczy płonęły, a usta drżały.

    * Dlaczego to zrobiłeś...? - wyszeptał Steve.

    * Nie lubię niedokończonych spraw... Ale chyba widzę, dlaczego ty nie chciałeś tego zrobić – odparł Tony, nagle tracąc odwagę, by dalej na niego patrzeć. Nie, nie tak to miało wyglądać. - Steven...

    * Pieprz się – warknął Rogers czując jak wraca mu złość. - Ze wszystkich ludzi na świecie musiałeś się przyssać akurat do mnie?

    * Nie podobało ci się? - zapytał Tony, podejmując żałosną próbę rozładowania atmosfery. Nie wyszło. Nagle Steve podskoczył ku niemu i zacinął pięść na jego koszuli.

    * Bawi cię to?!... - warknął drżąc na całym ciele z wściekłości i wstydu. - Nie miałeś prawa tego robić!

    * Steve, uspokój się, przecież...

    * Zamknij się... po prostu... zamknij się – Steve pochylił się nad nim jeszcze bardziej i przez chwilę Tony miał wrażenie, że może zrobią sobie powtórkę, jednak szybko zorientował się, że być może rzeczywiście popełnił błąd, pozwalając sobie na wcześniejszy incydent. - Ze wszystkich ludzi, rzeczy, sytuacji... ty jesteś najgorszym, co mi się w życiu przytrafiło – wycedził Kapitan i czując, że jeszcze moment i zupełnie straci nad sobą panowanie, odepchnął od siebie młodszego mężczyznę i prawie wybiegł z pomieszczenia.

    * Jeszcze się okaże – wymamrotał Tony, poprawiając sobie koszulę i skupiając wszystkie siły woli, by przekonać samego siebie, że słowa Steven'a Rogers'a go nie zraniły.




Oberwał. Raz, drugi i piąty. Jednak gdy zderzył się z ziemią, zdawał się w ogóle tego nie czuć. Umysł to potężne narzędzie. Wystarczy, że o czymś intensywnie myślisz, a bodźce ze świata zewnętrznego przestają do ciebie docierać. Tak było w tym przypadku. Wiedział, że jeśli nie ukróci swojej pasywności, to wszystko może się bardzo źle dla niego skończyć. Zwłaszcza, że pozostali rozpierzchli się po lesie i nikogo przy nim nie było. Czemu miałby się temu dziwić? Uważał się za samowystarczalnego i nikt się zbytnio z nim na ten temat nie kłócił. Bo do tej pory tak było. Ale też do tej pory nie wydarzyło się nic, co przewróciłoby w nim wszystko do góry nogami. Do dzisiaj.

Zamknął oczy. Nie, nie może o tym myśleć. Nie teraz. Poza tym przecież to nie jego problem. Ale w sumie tak jakby o niego chodziło... Czy tak wyglądają wyrzuty sumienia? Będą go teraz prześladować? Chyba, że...

Uchylił powieki i poczuł, że krew staje mu w żyłach. Coś leciało prosto na niego. Włócznia? Skąd tu cholerna włócznia? A więc to koniec. Już po nim.

Usłyszał odgłos uderzenia stali o stal, a zaraz potem poczuł, jak silne dłonie go chwytają i unoszą do pozycji stojącej. Pokręcił głową i spojrzał na mężczyznę pochylającego się nad nim.

  * Weź się w garść! - warknął Steve i lekko potrząsnął Tony'm, podczas gdy ten dziękował wszelkim siłom wyższym, które sprawiły, że stworzył hełm, za którym nie było widać jego twarzy.

  * Rogers... - wymamrotał nieprzytomnie, jednak urwał, gdy mężczyzna jeszcze raz nim potrząsnął.

  * Jeśli zginiesz, dorwę cię w piekle tylko po to, żeby jeszcze raz cię zabić – zagroził Kapitan i puścił Stark'a. - A jak masz zamiar dalej być tak bezużyteczny to zawijaj z powrotem do bazy.

  * Dupek... - prychnął Tony, na co Steven pokazał mu środkowy palec i pobiegł w stronę Nataszy, która akurat przywołała go ruchem ręki.




Tony jeszcze na moment przymknął oczy. Steve miał rację. Nie czas i miejsce na nastoletnie problemy. Zajmie się nimi dzisiaj wieczorem. Lub jutro. Lub za tydzień. W każdym razie, gdy skończą, o ile przeżyje.

Nie, nie ma opcji, żeby zginął. Wiedział, że Steve mu na to nie pozwoli. Przynajmniej tego mógł być pewien. Ale po co dokładać mu roboty, zwłaszcza po czymś, za co Kapitan najprawdopodobniej go znienawidził?...

Zanim pojawił się w swoim gigantycznym apartamencie minęły 3 dni. Gdy tak się stało, pierwszym, co zrobił było udanie się pod prysznic. Nie myślał o niczym, gdy woda spływała po jego obolałym i zmęczonym ciele, ale gdy położył się do łóżka z zamiarem bezproduktywnego gapienia się w sufit, aktywował mu się tryb rozmyślania.

Wróciły obrazy sprzed kilku dni. Przerażenie na twarzy Kapitana, gdy Strange rzucił mu wyzwanie. Zapieranie się, że nie, on w żadnym razie nie pocałuje Tony'ego, a potem... Tony nie był idiotą. To, co między nimi zaszło nie było samym impulsem. Jeden i drugi na to czekał, chociaż ewidentnie każdy z nich z innego powodu i tu zaczynał się dramat.

Tony podchodził do tego na luzie. Jakiś czas temu, może pół roku, stwierdził, że życie jest krótkie i trzeba wszystkiego spróbować. Obok nurkowania w szambie i polowania na anakondę znalazło się pocałowanie mężczyzny. A może i coś ponad to. Z zaskoczeniem zdał sobie wtedy sprawę, że pierwszą osobą, która przyszła mu na myśl był Steven Rogers. Może dlatego, że facet był jak z bajki. Niczego nie można mu było zarzucić, jeśli chodziło o wygląd. Był kwintesencją męskości. A może przez ich nieustające kłótnie, które powodowały rosnące napięcie. A może po prostu coś w sobie miał, co przyciągało każdą płeć, skoro zadeklarowany heteryk postanowił wziąć go w obroty?

Nie wiedział. Tony po prostu chciał pocałować Steven'a. Ale nie tak, jak całuje się kobiety, delikatnie, jakby obchodził się z kwiatkiem, nie. On chciał prawdziwego, męskiego pocałunku. Takiego, podczas którego nie musi się hamować. Chciał dać swoim pierwotnym instynktom wolność, spuścić je ze smyczy całkowicie. Chciał wyzwolić w sobie zwierzę i wiedział, że pocałunek z mężczyzną mu na to pozwoli, ponieważ ta druga strona zrozumie. I chciał tych doznań ze Steve'm. I dostał to, o czym myślał od tak długiego czasu.

Problem pojawił się, gdy Rogers odpowiedział na pocałunek. A raczej, w jaki sposób to zrobił. Tak naprawdę Tony nigdy by się nie spodziewał, że Steve na to pójdzie. Szczerze to marzyła mu się sytuacja pokroju "dla zabawy się pocałujmy i nigdy do tego nie wracajmy", chociaż opcja, z którą wyskoczył Strange też była w porządku, pomijając wpatrującą się w nich resztę ekipy. Ale nawet w najśmielszych snach nie wyobrażałby sobie, że kiedykolwiek do takiej sytuacji dojdzie. Wydarzyło się jednak coś niespodziewanego. Nie dość, że ich kłótnia zakończyła się pocałunkiem, to Steve odpowiedział na niego z takim zapałem, że Tony przez moment zapomniał, że to miało być tylko w celach rozrywkowych. I ta zadyma po wszystkim...

I Tony już wiedział. Ponieważ jego zdolności dedukcyjne nadawały się do napisania książki "Lepsza wersja Sherlock'a Holmes'a" w ułamku sekundy domyślił się, dlaczego Steve nie chciał przyjąć wyzwania Doktora, dlaczego później odpowiedział na pocałunek i dlaczego zrobił o wszystko awanturę. I to zwaliło Stark'a z nóg.

Po pierwsze, Steve był chodzącą cholerną perfekcją. Może i Tony nigdy nie pozwolił sobie na pokazanie kompleksów, ale to nie znaczy, że ich nie miał. Nigdy by nie powiedział, że mógłby się spodobać komuś takiemu jak Rogers. Po drugie, różnili się tak bardzo, jak tylko może się różnić od siebie dwóch mężczyzn pod każdym możliwym względem, a miłość to chemia, a nie fizyka i Tony zawsze powtarzał, że w związku musi być zgoda, a przeciwieństwa nigdy do końca się ze sobą nie dogadają. On był zwykłym dupkiem, czasem egoistą, a już na pewno miał problem z działaniem zgodnie z sumieniem dobrego człowieka. A Steve... Steve był tym dobrym. Był lojalny wobec kraju, wobec przyjaciół, czasem nawet wobec obcych ludzi, bo coś im obiecał. Był szczery, miły, z łatwością nawiązywał kontakty... Tak naprawdę Tony był jedyną osobą, z którą miał zgrzyty. Po trzecie... co do cholery? Steve Rogers oglądający się za mężczyznami?!

Ale jednak, mimo to... wszystko wskazywało na to, że Kapitan coś do niego czuł, jakkolwiek nieprawdopodobne by to było. A najgorsze było w tym wszystkim to, że Tony raczej nie podzielał jego uczuć. Owszem, mimo kłótni, naprawdę go lubił i nie wyobrażał sobie, że Kapitana miałoby z nimi nie być, ale... Nie uderzał do tej bramki. A jednak zadziały się dwie bardzo dziwne rzeczy:

  1. kiedy Steve przejął kontrolę nad ich pocałunkiem, Tony całkowicie się zapomniał i poczuł autentyczne podniecenie,

  2. po raz pierwszy w życiu Stark miał wyrzuty sumienia, że najprawdopodniej zranił drugiego człowieka.




Ból w oczach tego uosobienia niewinności był nie do zniesienia. Tony nie raz pozwalał sobie na zabawę w romanse z kobietami, które wiele po nim oczekiwały, podczas gdy on sam dawał co najwyżej jedną noc, ale nigdy nie czuł się z tego powodu źle. Był tylko człowiekiem, czemu miałby sobie odmawiać zabawy? Ale tym razem było inaczej. Spojrzenie Steven'a i jego drżący, pełen wyrzutu głos zmiażdżyły Tony'ego. Wbiły w ziemię i nie mógł się otrząsnąć. Może dlatego, że uważał go za przyjaciela?

I co on, do jasnej cholery, miał teraz zrobić? Gdyby zrobili to dla zabawy, nie miałby problemu z przejściem z tym do porządku dziennego. Spokojnie patrzyłby mu w oczy, może nawet pożartował... Już teraz wiedział, że nie będzie w stanie. Nie mówiąc o Kapitanie. Ale było coś jeszcze. To, jak bliskość Steve'a na niego zadziałała. Nie wiedział, czy w ogóle powinien o tym myśleć, wstydzić się tego, czy zignorować, ale wtedy, pod wpływem tego jednego pocałunku był gotów oddać mu się całkowicie, ulec i pozwolić, by Steve zrobił z nim, co chciał. Tak bardzo oszalał na minutę, może dwie. Musiał to najpierw rozgryźć, zanim podejmie próby rozmowy ze Steve'm.


	2. Steve

Steven Rogers nie był osobą, którą łatwo było zdenerwować. Nerwy starał się trzymać na wodzy, ponieważ wiedział, że złość do niczego dobrego nie prowadzi. Zawsze preferował i praktykował dogadanie się, zamiast porywanie się do szabel. I tak naprawdę nie było dla niego konfliktu, którego nie dało rady rozwiązać. I do niedawna wydawało mu się, że nie było osoby, z którą nie próbowałby się dogadać w przypadku spięcia. Ale jednak znalazła się taka persona.

Jedna, jedyna osoba na świecie, z którą po pierwsze bez przerwy się kłócił, po drugie nie potrafił znaleźć rozwiązania dla ich mniejszych i większych wojenek, po trzecie – nie chciał. Tony Stark, ten uśmiechnięty, pozytywny, nie traktujący niczego poważnie, zakochany w sobie, bezczelny, złośliwy i dostępny jak gwiazdka z nieba Tony Stark. Człowiek, który budził w Kapitanie wszystkie negatywne instynkty, takie, o które sam siebie by nie podejrzewał. Było w nim coś, co sprawiało, że Steve przestawał być dobrym i ugodowym człowiekiem, a budziło się w nim nieznajome zło. Może nie okrutne i na pewno nie szkodliwe dla reszty społeczeństwa. Tylko dla samego Stark'a, jeśli stanął na linii ognia. Ale sam fakt, że ten człowiek jednym spojrzeniem potrafił obudzić furię w Steven'ie, a drugim ją zgasić, był czymś, co Rogers'a fascynowało i jednocześnie frustrowało. Tony sprawiał, że Steven żył.

Kiedyś, na początku ich znajomości, nie godził się z tym, co się z nim działo, gdy Tony był w pobliżu. Później przeszedł z tym do porządku dziennego. Następnym etapem było zastanawianie się, skąd takie emocje. Dopiero po kilku latach uświadomił sobie, co się z nim działo. Był zafascynowany tym błaznem. I jednocześnie chciał być ciągle dla niego widoczny, chociaż sam do końca nie wiedział, dlaczego. Nie wiadomo również czemu, wmówił sobie, że jego pozytywna strona zostanie odebrana obojętnie, więc automatycznie, trochę nawet wbrew sobie zaczął odpowiadać złośliwością na złośliwość. Po jakimś czasie przestał się na tym koncentrować i jego nieprzyjemne zachowanie i odzywki szły w kierunku Tony'ego z automatu. Zanim się zorientował, przestał odbierać jakiekolwiek słowa Stark'a jako pozytywne, a stały się dla niego atakami. Nigdy nie było między nimi pokoju, ale coraz częściej zdarzały się momenty otwartej wojny.

Ale fascynacja nie przeminęła, a nawet zaczęła się rozwijać. Kiedy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że Tony do innych zwraca się z życzliwością, zaczął go dokładniej obserwować i dostrzegać kolejne pozytywne cechy mężczyzny. I nagle pojawiły się pytania, dlaczego wobec niego nie był przyjazny. Czy kiedykolwiek był, a Steve go odstraszył nieprzyjemnym tonem? Czy może Tony od samego początku czuł niechęć do Kapitana?

Rozmyślania na ten temat doprowadziły go do kolejnego etapu – czekania na Tony'ego, na każde jego słowo i spojrzenie, aby przeanalizować je, czy są względem Steve'a pozytywne czy negatywne. Tak bardzo tego wszystkiego oczekiwał, że gdy w końcu miał okazję być w pobliżu Stark'a, czuł tak mocne podekscytowanie, że serce waliło mu jak oszalałe. Jeszcze wtedy nie znał określenia "motylków w brzuchu". Ale już wkrótce je poznał. Tego, że Tony Stark stał się jego słabym punktem nie zaakceptował do chwili obecnej. Akceptacja mogłaby doprowadzić do wycieku informacji. A o ile reszta ich wesołej Dryżyny Marzeń potraktowałaby to jako temat do plotek, o tyle ktoś inny mógłby to wykorzystać przeciwko niemu. Być może skończyłoby się atakami na Tony'ego. Czarnych scenariuszy było wiele.

Więc Steve nie dopuszczał do siebie świadomości, że nie tylko ma obsesję na punkcie Tony'ego. Najnormalniej w świecie był w nim zakochany i podpaliłby dla niego świat, ale nigdy, NIGDY nie przyznał się do tego nawet przed samym sobą. Jednak życie byłoby zbyt piękne, gdyby wszystko szło po jego myśli.

Wzdrygnął się na wspomnienie tego, co wydarzyło się kilka dni temu. Cholerny, pieprzony Stark. Co on sobie wyobrażał? Dlaczego to zrobił? Bo nie lubił niedokończonych spraw, co za idiotyczne wytłumaczenie...

W jednej chwili wszystko wyszło na światło dzienne. Coś, co tak namiętnie Steve chował w sercu, nawet przed samym sobą, zostało obnażone i wystawione przed durnowate oblicze Tony'ego. A on, jak na złość nie był głupi. Dedukcja zajęła mu krótką chwilę. I Steve widział w jego oczach, że mężczyzna WIE. I to był najgorszy moment w całym życiu Rogers'a. Jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się taki... nagi. Co prawda tylko Tony był świadkiem tego wszystkiego, ale... Tylko, czy aż? Czy Steve nie wolałby, żeby dowiedział się KTOKOLWIEK inny, nawet ten psychopata Stephen Strange...?

Doszedł do wniosku, że musi ochłonąć. Jego krew musi przestać się w nim gotować, a rytm bicia serca wrócić do normalnego. Musiał przestać myśleć o tym pocałunku, bo chociaż poniosło go tak, jak tylko się dało wiedział, że nie doprowadzi to do niczego dobrego. Nie był nawet w stanie wyobrazić sobie, co pozytywnego mogłoby z tego wyniknąć. A może nie chciał? Na pewno był przerażony. Tak bardzo, że podjął decyzję odcięcia się od reszty ekipy. Oczywiście nie miał zamiaru nie wykonywać misji, jak najbardziej będzie na nich zawsze obecny. Ale żadne spotkania, żadne wypady do pubów, żadne posiadówki, żadne spacerki... nic takiego nie wchodziło w grę. Przestał nawet odbierać telefony, chociaż za każdym razem zerkał, kto dzwoni. I każdorazowo, gdy widział imiona przyjaciół na wyświetlaczu swojego telefonu pękało mu serce, ponieważ żadne z tych połączeń nie przychodziło od Tony'ego. Żadne słowa nie byłyby w stanie opisać, jak bardzo nienawidził się za swoje rozchwianie emocjonalne nastolatki na prochach uspokajających bez recepty.

Odizolowanie od reszty świata szło mu całkiem nieźle. Co prawda wpadał w coraz większą paranoję, analizując zachowania Tony'ego oraz oczywiście ten drobny incydent i w pewnym momencie zaczął się nawet zastanawiać, czy pewne rzeczy naprawdę się wydarzyły, czy jest już na etapie dopowiadania sobie. Ale najważniejszym było dla niego to, że konsekwentnie odciął się od grupy. Nie wiedzieć czemu, przekonywał sam siebie, że odpocznie psychicznie. Pomijając fakt, że trzymał się... źle. A nawet można było swobodnie stwierdzić, że jeszcze trochę, a psychicznie stanie się wrakiem człowieka.

Ludzie jednak zaczęli tracić cierpliwość. Pierwszą osobą, która zapukała do jego drzwi był Stephen Strange. Ponieważ od tego dupka wszystko się zaczęło i do tego na przywitanie przybrał jeden ze swoich najbardziej nieszczerych uśmiechów, Steve bez słowa zatrzasnął mu drzwi przed nosem. Było to nieuprzejmie i niedopuszczalne według Kodeksu Kapitana, ale Rogers od kilku dni nie był sobą. Później się z tego wyspowiada, teraz po prostu czuł, że musi przez chwilę pobyć normalnym człowiekiem, któremu puściły nerwy.

Później przybyła Natasza. Słodka Natasza. Wiedział, że go bez skrupułów przemagluje z każdej strony, ale nie mógłby jej potraktować, jak Doktora. Więc zaprosił ją do środka i wstawił wodę na herbatę, gdyż nie mógł patrzeć na malujące się wyczekiwanie na jej twarzy. Do herbaty dolał jej czegoś mocniejszego, ponieważ w ten sposób ją pojono w dzieciństwie i tak już zostało. Miał też nadzieję, że dzięki temu ostudzi trochę bojowy nastrój, który bił od niej na kilometr. Niestety, nie udało się.

    * Czemu ignorujesz nasze telefony? - zapytała bez ceregieli, jak tylko usiedli, więc wstał i poszedł do łazienki tylko po to, żeby posiedzieć tam bez celu przez 10 minut w nadziei, że ta wścibska baba sobie pójdzie. Nie poszła. - Nadal czekam na odpowiedź – warknęła, a widząc zrezygnowanie na jego twarzy, uniosła jedną brew z zaciekawieniem. - Czy już nas nienawidzisz?

    * Tak – odparł bez zastanowienia, chociaż doskonale wiedział, że nie uwierzyła.

    * Boisz się, że znowu zagramy w Prawdę czy Wyzwanie?

    * Nie, po prostu... - urwał na chwilę. Wiedział, że musi bardzo dokładnie dobierać słowa. - Potrzebowałem trochę samotności.

    * Co się stało? - jednak niedostatecznie skupił się na odpowiedzi. Musi przemyśleć strategię dalszej rozmowy z nią.

    * Nic. Każdy człowiek musi czasem posiedzieć w sam ze sobą. To... odświeżające.

    * Dziwnym trafem Tony również postanowił się "odświeżyć". I tak samo nie ma z nim kontaktu. Masz z tym coś wspólnego?




Oho, teraz naprawdę musiał uważać na każdą odpowiedź.

  * Nie wiem nic na temat izolacji Stark'a. I szczerze mówiąc, gówno mnie to obchodzi.

  * Czyli jednak – odparła spokojnie, a na pytające spojrzenie Steve'a wzruszyła ramionami i odezwała się cicho. - Używasz brzydkich słów. Robisz to tylko wtedy, gdy cię czymś wyprowadzi z równowagi.

  * Nat, on mnie ZAWSZE i WSZYSTKIM wyprowadza z równowagi.

  * Co tym razem?




Steve westchnął ciężko. Nie, z tą kobietą nie ma normalnej, zakłamanej rozmowy. Zawsze, ZAWSZE coś wyniucha, a jak już dorwie trop, czepia się go jak kleszcz i za nic w świecie nie da rady się jej pozbyć. Kapitan nie miał na to siły. Czegokolwiek by nie powiedział, ona i tak wyciągnie z niego prawdę, więc nie było sensu w ogóle się odzywać. Nie chciał, żeby wiedziała. Nikt nie powinien wiedzieć, a świadoma była już jedna osoba. O jedną za dużo. Bez słowa chwycił pilota od telewizora i, całkowicie ignorując jej świdrujące spojrzenie, odpalił pierwszy lepszy program. Wypłoszy ją stąd nudą.

Łatwo nie było, ale się udało. Wyszła na drugi dzień, jednak posyłając mu spojrzenie, które sprawiło, że wszystkie narządy w jego ciele na moment przerwały swoją pracę. Chyba czegoś się domyśliła, pytanie – czego? Steve wolał się nad tym nie zastanawiać.

Następni byli Clint i Bruce. Z nimi łączyła go prawdziwie męska przyjaźń, czyli przyszli, usiedli przed telewizorem, obejrzeli mecz, wypili po kilka piw, wymieniając parę zupełnie nieznaczących słów i poszli. Zero wypytywania, wiercenia dziury w brzuchu, wymownych spojrzeń i wzdychania, gdy sam milczał. Tego właśnie potrzebował. Siedzieć w ciszy, ale nie samemu. Właśnie takie spotkanie było niezbędne, aby nastawić się psychicznie na kolejny etap, który nazywał się Bucky. Steven wiedział, że wizyta najbliższego z przyjaciół go nie ominie. Ale minęło już kilka dni i był gotowy, żeby się z nim zobaczyć. Nie planował co prawda wylewać żali, ani, broń Boże, opowiedzieć o swoich uczuciach i o tym, co się niedawno wydarzyło między nim a Tony'm. Jednak potrzebował spotkania z nim. Wiedział, że nawet jeśli nakłamie albo niczego nie powie, Bucky zrozumie i go wesprze. Potrzebował jego spojrzenia, od którego zawsze biło ciepło. Tego spojrzenia, które samo za siebie mówiło "Ja też czasem tak mam".

Dlatego szczerze się ucieszył, gdy następnego wieczoru usłyszał dzwonek do drzwi, bo wiedział, kto stoi po drugiej stronie. Nie zawiódł się. Bucky bez słowa podał mu rękę na przywitanie i wszedł do środka, targając ze sobą reklamówki po brzegi wypełnione obijającymi się o siebie butelkami. Steve wyciągnął z lodówki wczorajszą pieczeń, odpalił piekarnik i, czekając aż się nagrzeje, usiadł przy wysepce w kuchni, otwierając sobie piwo, które przyniósł ze sobą Bucky. Mężczyzna spojrzał mu wymownie w oczy, więc Kapitan oddał mu swoją otwartą butelkę i sięgnął po kolejną.

    * Zaczynam zapominać, jak wygląda gęba Stark'a – odezwał się po chwili, na co Steve przewrócił oczyma.

    * Stęskniłeś się za nim? - zapytał siląc się na żartobliwy ton, ale Bucky jedynie wzruszył obojętnie ramionami.

    * Stęskniłem się za tą borutą, którą kręciliście za każdym razem, jak stawaliście sobie na drodze. Czyli prawie codziennie.

    * Nigdy nie myślałem, że przyjdziesz do mnie rozmawiać o Tony'm – parsknął Steve.

    * Tak samo, jak ja nigdy nie myślałem, że dojdzie między wami do czegoś, przez co żaden nie będzie chciał wyleźć ze swojej nory – widząc, że piekarnik się nagrzał, Bucky z ciężkim westchnieniem wstawił pieczeń do środka, po czym spojrzał blondynowi w oczy. - Nie za starzy jesteście na takie fochy?

    * To nie foch, tylko izolacja.

    * Nie zaprzeczysz, że coś się wydarzyło?

    * Nic, o czym chciałbym rozmawiać.

    * Musiał sobie ostro nagrabić, skoro jesteś aż tak wściekły.

    * Bucky...

    * No co? Nigdy nie widziałem, żeby ktoś aż tak wyprowadził cię z równowagi – Bucky usiadł naprzeciwko Steven'a i spojrzał mu w oczy. - Chciałbym ci pomóc, bo widzę jak na dłoni, że coś cię gniecie. Ale jak mam ci pomóc, skoro nie chcesz mi niczego powiedzieć? Serio, cokolwiek. Rzuć mi ochłap...

    * Tony... - Steve przeczesał swoje włosy palcami i przymknął oczy. Może i by mu się przydała jakaś pomoc. - On... przekroczył granicę. Zrobił coś, czego nie powinien... wybitnie nie powinien.

    * To musiało być coś grubego, skoro nawet on się izoluje – wymamrotał Bucky, uważnie studiując twarz przyjaciela. Gdy ten nic nie odpowiedział, Bucky odezwał się ponownie. - Czyli coś, przez co wstydzi się na ciebie spojrzeć...?

    * Skąd mam wiedzieć, czy się wstydzi – prychnął Steve i wstał, żeby sprawdzić, czy pieczeń się podgrzała. A tak naprawdę musiał trochę pounikać świdrującego spojrzenia mężczyzny. Zwłaszcza, że czuł, jak rumieniec wypływa na jego własną twarz na samą myśl, że Tony mógłby się go wstydzić.

    * Jedyne, co mi przychodzi do głowy, to to, że się pocałowaliście, albo przespaliście ze sobą i teraz jeden na drugiego nie może patrzeć, ale to przecież niemożliwe... - parsknął Barnes i chciał machnąć ręką, jednak zamarł w jednej chwili, widząc w szybie piekarnika odbicie twarzy Steve'a.

    * No raczej! - zawołał Kapitan. Za szybko i zbyt entuzjastycznie.

    * O mój Boże... - wymamrotał Bucky, otwierając szeroko oczy, a Rogers już wiedział, że to koniec kręcenia. - Steve...

    * Nie przespałem się z nim.

    * Ale...

    * Ale tak – Kapitan wyciągnął pieczeń z piekarnika i spojrzał przyjacielowi w oczy. - On mnie pocałował, mnie poniosło i też trochę poszalałem, potem okazało się, że on to zrobił dla zabawy, a ja...

    * A ty co...?

    * A mnie to nie rozbawiło – westchnął po namyśle Kapitan, po czym wyłożył pieczeń na półmisek, wyciągnął bochenek chleba i usiadł przy wysepce. Pokręcił głową, skubiąc mięso. W końcu odrzucił widelec, czując, że stracił apetyt. Minęły jednak dwie minuty i ponownie zabrał się za jedzenie. Przecież nie wyrzuci.

    * Wolałbyś, żeby to było na poważnie? - zapytał ostrożnie Bucky, powoli siadając naprzeciwko mężczyzny. Gdy odpowiedziała mu cisza, ugryzł kawałek chleba i zamyślił się na moment. Nie ma czego roztrząsać. Już do niego dotarło. - Steve, wiesz, że on niczego nie robi na serio. Czego się spodziewałeś?

    * Że w ogóle tego nie zrobi – prychnął mężczyzna, nakładając sobie na talerz trzeci kawał pieczeni.

    * Masz zamiar go unikać do końca życia? - zapytał Bucky, na co Steven wzruszył ramionami, nie podnosząc głowy. - Rozumiem, że mu wyrzygałeś, co ci leży?

    * Nie wszystko, ale wystarczająco, żeby sobie dopowiedział i żebym miał powód do nie wychodzenia z domu.

    * Jesteś w jednostce, nie możesz tak po prostu...

    * Nie zamierzam ich zostawiać – przerwał mu Rogers i wytarł usta chusteczką. - Po prostu ograniczę się do widzeń tylko podczas misji lub oficjalnych spotkań.

    * Mam nadzieję, że zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że będziesz musiał to jakoś przełknąć i przejść z tym, co się stało do porządku dziennego – odezwał się Bucky po kilku minutach ciszy i wpatrywania się w Kapitana. - W końcu będziesz musiał się z nim spotkać i spojrzeć mu w oczy.

    * Kto mnie do tego zmusi?

    * Zapewne on – odparł Barnes, wzruszając ramionami. - Wątpię, żeby jego natura pozwoliła mu na to, żeby taka sytuacja ciągnęła się w nieskończoność. Poza tym... Osobiście go nie lubię, ale ty i on jesteście przyjaciółmi...

    * Chyba trochę popłynąłeś – Steve wydał z siebie sztuczne parsknięcie i już chciał wstać, gdy Bucky złapał go za przegub dłoni i posłał mu chłodne spojrzenie.

    * Jesteście przyjaciółmi, nawet jeśli o tym nie wiecie – powiedział twardo, nie puszczając Rogers'a. - A czasem wydaje mi się, że jest między wami coś, na co jeszcze nie wymyślono określenia. Więcej niż wszystko inne. Tylko po prostu o tym nie wiecie, a teraz pozwalasz, żeby taka pierdoła was rozdzieliła.

    * Pierdoła? - Steve odtrącił rękę Bucky'ego i podniósł się z krzesła, by sięgnąć po kolejne piwo. Po co je pił – nie miał pojęcia. To był ten moment, gdy miałby ochotę się upić, a nawet nie mógł. - Wiesz, jakie mam podejście do niektórych spraw. To nie jest dla mnie byle gówno! Wybacz, jeśli czuję się urażony, że mnie.. nie wiem, wykorzystał?

    * Nie rób z siebie księżniczki – prychnął Bucky i skinął ręką, by Kapitan również jemu podał butelkę. - To, co macie jest ważniejsze od takich nieporozumień. Nie możesz go unikać, rozumiesz?

    * Bo co?

    * Bo się miniecie.




Steven przyjrzał się mężczyźnie, przechylając głowę na bok. Przez chwilę czuł złość na przyjaciela, jednak nie ukrywał, że zawsze rozczulało go podejście Bucky'ego do uczuć, jakie by nie były. Również teraz. Poniekąd wiedział, że jeśli Bucky kiedykolwiek zorientuje się, co Steve czuł do Tony'ego, będzie im kibicował i robił wszystko, żeby ich relacja szła jak najlepszym torem, ponieważ taki był. Dupek i trochę prostak z zewnątrz – rozgotowana klucha wewnątrz.

    * Bucky... - zaczął ostrożnie, ponownie siadając przy wysepce. - Tak jakby o to właśnie w tym wszystkim chodzi, że chcemy się omijać.

    * Nie, nie rozumiesz...! - warknął Bucky, lekko uderzając otwartą dłonią w blat i kręcąc głową, jakby nie wiadomo jaka tragedia się rozgrywała. - MINIECIE SIĘ. Najpierw będziecie się unikać, przestaniecie rozmawiać, a potem stracicie kontakt, w końcu dojdzie do sytuacji, gdy jeden nie będzie wiedział, czy drugi jeszcze żyje. Miniecie się.

    * Bucky...

    * Chcesz tego, Steve? - zapytał mężczyzna już o wiele spokojniej i ukroił sobie jeszcze kawałek pieczeni, po czym bez większego zainteresowania wsadził go sobie do ust i oblizał palce, chociaż Steven był pewien, że Bucky nie umył rąk po przyjściu tutaj. - Czy naprawdę aż tak bardzo cię zranił, żebyś się z nim minął?




Steve westchnął ciężko, przez chwilę kontemplując nad słowami przyjaciela. Nie, oczywiście, że nie chciał stracić Tony'ego. Na tym etapie nie wyobrażał już sobie, jakby to było, gdyby Stark przestał być elementem jego otoczenia. Gdyby ich drogi się rozeszły. Na samą myśl, ścisnęło go w sercu bardziej niż wtedy, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że Tony pocałował go dla zabawy.

Pokręcił głową czując, jak dopada go jakaś rezygnacja.

    * Nie wiem, czemu tak ci zależy na podtrzymaniu naszej relacji – westchnął, dopijając piwo.

    * Ponieważ jestem twoim przyjacielem i, w przeciwieństwie do co poniektórych – tu wymownie spojrzał na blondyna. - widzę, jak ważny dla ciebie jest ten gad – odparł Bucky, na co Steve, mimo woli, parsknął śmiechem. - On nie może zniknąć z twojego życia. To jest TEN człowiek, Steve. To jest TWOJA osoba.





	3. Za mundurem wszyscy sznurem!

    * Co to, misja ratunkowa? - zapytał Tony, gdy otworzyły się drzwi łączące jego apartament z windą i zobaczył w nich Bruce'a i Clint'a.

    * Ewidentnie by ci się taka przydała – stwierdził Bruce, oglądając Stark'a z góry na dół i lustrując jego piżamę. - Jest popołudnie, a ty wyglądasz, jak kobieta po rozstaniu ze swoją drugą połówką.

    * Przynieśliśmy ci czekoladki – dodał Clint wyciągając przed siebie niezgrabnie owinięte pudełko.

    * Walcie się – prychnął Tony, jednak przyjął czekoladki, od razu rozszarpał opakowanie i wsadził sobie do ust trzy praliny na raz. - Niedobre – burknął oblizując palce, a zaraz potem sięgnął po kolejne. - Czego chcecie?

    * Przyszedłem, żeby cię wyciągnąć na randkę do laboratorium. Coś mi się przyśniło i muszę sprawdzić... A Clint w sumie nie wiem, po co się tu przypałętał za mną.

    * Nat mi kazała – wtrącił Barton, obrażony na cały świat. - No i czekam, aż wyjdzie nowe PlayStation... trochę mi się nudziło, więc stwierdziłem, że wpadnę.




Tony przewrócił oczyma, po czym skinął ręką na Bruce'a, by ruszyli w stronę laboratorium. Ignorując Clint'a, który od razu podreptał za nimi, Bruce lekko szturchnął łokciem Stark'a, gdyż ten wyglądał jakby naprawdę ktoś go oderwał od rzeczywistości.

    * Jak to się stało, że nagle ty i Steve zniknęliście i żaden z was nie chce wyjść z domu? - zapytał ostrożnie, na co Tony jedynie wzruszył ramionami. - Kolejna kłótnia?

    * Przelizaliśmy się i teraz nie możemy na siebie patrzeć – odparł Stark, bo było mu w sumie wszystko jedno. Poza tym doskonale wiedział, że nikt by w to nie uwierzył.

    * A poważnie? - Bruce przyjrzał mu się uważniej, jednak Tony nie wykazywał chęci, by kontynuować rozmowę. Banner zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na Clint'a, który tylko pokręcił głową na znak, że Bruce powinien się zamknąć.




Gdy doszli do laboratorium, Clint od razu opadł na kanapę stojącą gdzieś w kącie i zaczął przeglądać leżące na stoliku gazety, podczas gdy Tony i Bruce znaleźli sobie zajęcie i w ciszy robili swoje. Tak zleciało im kilka godzin, w trakcie których żaden z mężczyzn nie odezwał się do siebie ani słowem. Clint zdążył sobie uciąć dwie drzemki, a Bruce zamówić jedzenie, którego Tony niestety nawet nie tknął. To jednak nie ruszyło ich tak bardzo jak fakt, że gdy Clint nalał do szklanek whisky, Stark nawet na nią nie spojrzał. W końcu Bruce nie wytrzymał i stanął naprzeciwko Tony'ego, patrząc mu wyzywająco w oczy.

    * Co się z tobą, do cholery, dzieje? - zapytał ostro, na co Clint z lekkim niepokojem przyjrzał mu się, aby sprawdzić, czy nie zielenieje.

    * Przepoczwarzam się w babę – burknął Tony i zaśmiał się pod nosem, gdyż tak naprawdę dokładnie to się z nim działo, tylko dopiero teraz zdał sobie z tego sprawę.

    * W takim razie widzę tylko jedno rozwiązanie – odezwał się głos w progu i wszyscy gwałtownie odwrócili się w tamtą stronę. Stephen Strange stał spokojnie, opierając się o framugę drzwi. - Idziemy na striptiz.

    * Co ty tu, do diabła, robisz? - zapytał Tony, jednak tak zrezygnowanym głosem, że Doktor nawet nie odpowiedział.

    * Nie wiem, czy to przeżyję... - mruknął Clint, na co Strange uniósł jedną brew.

    * Nie martw się, pułkowniku. Podobno jest tam mieszane towarzystwo. Na pewno znajdziesz coś dla siebie.

    * Grabisz sobie, cieciu – warknął Barton, powoli podnosząc się z miejsca.




Strange uśmiechnął się bezczelnie, po czym skinął na mężczyzn.

    * Weźcie go umyjcie i ubierzcie. W takim stroju nie wpuszczają – powiedział, po czym ruszył w stronę kuchni.

    * Nie lubię gnoja, ale może ma rację – odezwał się Bruce i spojrzał na Tony'ego. Mężczyzna wyglądał jakby średnio cokolwiek do niego docierało. - Spróbujemy taktyki "załatwimy to prostacko".




Taktyka okazała się średnio skuteczna. Co prawda Strange wychodził z siebie zachwalając co kolejne panny, a nawet fundując Tony'emy prywatny taniec, jednak zniesmaczenie po stronie narzekającego Bruce'a (przez oświetlenie bolały go oczy) i milczącego, ale wyraźne zdegustowanego Clint'a sprawiało, że po krótkim czasie i Tony stwierdził, że zawija się do domu. Doktor Strange naturalnie pozwolił sobie na kilka stosownych (bądź nie) komentarzy pod adresem każdego z mężczyzn, jednak ostatecznie dał sobie spokój i pozwolił, by wszyscy się rozeszli. Chciał pomóc, a że nie wyszło to nie jego wina.

Gdy tylko przekroczył próg swojego apartamentu, zrzucił z siebie marynarkę prosto na podłogę, buty ściągnął po drodze, zostawiając je na dywanie, a koszulę rozpiął do połowy, bo dalej mu się nie chciało. Spojrzał na butelkę whisky, którą Clint zostawił na blacie. Po chwili skrzywił się lekko i opadł na wielką sofę. Co się z nim działo? Dlaczego nagle stracił chęć do czegokolwiek? Jakim cudem przestał czerpać radość z tych prymitywnych rzeczy, które kiedyś mu ją dawały? Wiedział, czyja to była zasługa, ale nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Czyżby Steve Cholerna Niewinność Rogers był aż tak dla niego istotny, żeby po sprzeczce stać się wrakiem? Najwidoczniej był, ale co Tony miał zrobić?

Tak, wykorzystał go, nie zamierzał zaprzeczać. Ale skąd mógł wiedzieć? On chciał po prostu sprawdzić, jakby to było z mężczyzną, czy to naprawdę taki grzech? I dlaczego on sam tak bardzo przeżywał reakcję Rogers'a? Obraził się to się odbrazi. Tak powinien myśleć i zająć się swoim życiem. Ale nie mógł. Nie potrafił wyrzucić z głowy tego, co się stało. Tego, co usłyszał. I tych psich oczu skrzywdzonej niewinności.

Steven Rogers był jego przyjacielem, o zgrozo, jednym z najbliższych. Mimo, że się kłócili, to z nim liczył się najbardziej. Były nawet momenty, gdy go podziwiał. Długo walczyli o swoje zaufanie i w końcu się udało, ale Tony nie byłby sobą, gdyby w kilka minut nie zburzył tego, co budowali przez lata. I było mu szkoda. Steven był dla niego zbyt wartościową osobą, żeby tak po prostu przejść obok tego obojętnie. Wiedział, że musi przeprosić. Nie liczył co prawda, że dzięki temu wszystko wróci do poprzedniego stanu rzeczy, ale na pewno nie zepsuje więcej niż do tej pory.

Chwycił swój telefon. Zadzwonić, nie zadzwonić? Spojrzał przed siebie i westchnął ciężko, po czym odrzucił telefon na bok. Nie, chyba jeszcze tego nie czuł na tyle, żeby zrobić "pierwszy krok". Jeszcze trochę się pomęczy. Z drugiej strony, może rozmowa z nim pomogłaby na jego bezsenność, która męczyła go od ich kłótni? Może chociaż trochę by się uspokoił...

I wtedy usłyszał dzwięk przychodzącego maila.

    * Córka? - odezwał się z niedowierzaniem Steve, gdy on i Bucky odczytywali maile, które dostali w tym samym czasie. - Nick Fury ma córkę? Od kiedy?

    * Zapewne od dwudziestu paru lat, skoro bierze ślub na dniach – odparł Bucky unosząc w zdziwieniu brwi i raz jeszcze odczytując wiadomość. - Ale po co nas pchać do tego cyrku...?

    * To nie jest CYRK tylko wielkie wydarzenie w życiu panny młodej i rodzica. ZWŁASZCZA ojca – prychnął Steve takim tonem, jakby tłumaczył coś dziecku. Bucky wzruszył ramionami i otworzył sobie piwo. - Oczywiście, że będziemy – mruknął Kapitan i od razu zaczął pisać wiadomość zwrotną celem potwierdzenia obecności. Wiedział, że Bucky tego nie zrobi, więc napisał również za niego.

    * Nie przeszkadza ci lista gości?

    * To nie moi goście.

    * Ale będzie wśród nich twój wróg nr 1 – Bucky parsknął śmiechem, gdy Steve gwałtownie uniósł głowę. - Wiem, wiem, to nie twój wróg, mieliście małą sprzeczkę, ale się nie rozwodzicie i nadal kochacie mnie tak samo – wyrecytował wlepiając wzrok w sufit i kiwając głową na boki. Zignorował pełen dezaprobaty wyraz twarzy przyjaciela i wskazał palcem na jego koszulę. - W co się ubierzesz?

    * Nie wiem, jeszcze nie kupiłem sukienki – westchnął Kapitan, po czym pokręcił głową, wyciągając z lodówki resztki obiadu. - Serio, Bucky... przecież wiem, jak się ubrać na ślub. Prędzej zapytałbym ciebie, co...

    * Załóż mundur – przerwał mu mężczyzna, a gdy Steven posłał mu pytające spojrzenie, Bucky pokiwał głową, jakby chciał tym nadać swojej sugestii dodatkową moc.

    * Mundur? Dlaczego?

    * Nie pytaj, po prostu załóż.

    * Ale...

    * Byłeś, a w zasadzie nadal jesteś wojskowym, kapitanie. Wojskowi na takie uroczystości zakładają mundury – westchnął Bucky i wskazał na piwo, które stało na stole.

    * Nie chce mi się wierzyć, że to jest jedyny powód, dla którego mi mówisz, żebym to zrobił – odparł Rogers przysuwając przyjacielowi butelkę. - Powiedz, o co ci chodzi, to może wezmę to pod uwagę.

    * Boże, Steve...

    * W takim razie temat zamknięty.

    * Za mundurem wszyscy sznurem, ok? - zawołał z pretensją Bucky, rozkładając ramiona.

    * Chyba panny... zaraz! - Kapitan wyprostował się jak struna i posłał mężczyźnie oburzone do granic możliwości spojrzenie. - Chyba nie sugerujesz, żebym...

    * Niczego nie sugeruję, po prostu załóż ten pieprzony mundur.

    * Bucky... nie wiem, co wywnioskowałeś z tego, co ci wcześniej powiedziałem... ale chyba nie myślisz, że jak założę mundur, to nagle... nie, nawet nie wiem, co mam powiedzieć.

    * Nie mówię, że rzuci ci się na szyję, ale zobaczy, co stracił – odparł spokojnie Bucky, prezentując taki wyraz twarzy, że Steve zaczął się zastanawiać, czy tego człowieka coś przypadkiem nie oderwało od rzeczywistości.

    * Chyba sobie żartujesz...

    * Nie, ty sobie żartujesz – warknął mężczyzna i nagle postawił butelkę na stół z taką siłą, że Steve z niepokojem zerknął na nią z obawy, czy się nie zbiła. - Ty sobie robisz jakieś jaja, do cholery! - kontynuował Bucky, obchodząc stół i stając naprzeciwko Kapitana. - Zachowujesz się, jak zraniona księżniczka! Facet cię pocałował, może i wykorzystał no i co z tego? Będziesz siedział między kiblem a pralką i płakał z tego powodu? Zachował się jak dupek, ale to nic nowego. To Tony Stark, aż dziwne, że nie strzelił cię po wszystkim w twarz z wymówką, że to ty go sprowokowałeś. Teraz robisz z siebie ofiarę losu, aż przykro na ciebie patrzeć i bynajmniej nie dlatego, że się z tobą utożsamiam. Jesteś dorosłym facetem, przyjmij na klatę co się stało, bo czasu nie wrócisz. Załóż cholerny mundur, wyjdź do ludzi i uśmiechaj się na prawo i lewo. Niech zobaczy, że masz w dupie to, jak cię potraktował. Może chociaż jeden z was wyjdzie z tego z twarzą!




Steve w milczeniu patrzył mężczyźnie w oczy przez kilka długich chwil, aż w końcu spuścił wzrok i pokiwał głową. Bucky miał rację, ileż można się nad sobą użalać? I tak musieliby się w końcu spotkać, dlaczego nie ma się przy tym korzystnie prezentować? Tony co prawda nie patrzył na niego w ten sposób, ale... Może kobiety mają rację poprawiając sobie humor i samoocenę poprzez wystrojenie się na imprezę?

Podniósł wzrok i zobaczył ulgę w oczach Bucky'ego. Raz jeszcze skinął głową.

    * Dobrze – powiedział i uśmiechnął się lekko, gdy Bucky odetchnął. - Ale ty też zakładasz.




    * WIEDZIAŁEM, że nikt poza nami tego nie zrobi – warknął Steve, gdy przekroczyli próg sali weselnej, odstawieni jak na zaprzysiężenie szeregowych.

    * Tym lepiej, wyróżniamy się w tłumie – odparł Bucky, poprawiając sobie krawat w kolorze munduru.

    * To chyba nie my powinniśmy się tu wyróżniać, baranie...! - syknął Kapitan, jednak po chwili uśmiechnął się szeroko i ruszył w stronę pary młodej, by złożyć gratulacje.




Totalnie zignorował sunącego za nim, jak cień, Bucky'ego, który rozglądał się dookoła w poszukiwaniu Tony'ego Stark'a. Nagle uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Zobaczył drania i już wiedział, że jego plan się powiódł.

Tony wyglądał, jakby poraził go piorun. Już jakiś czas minął, od kiedy nie widział Steven'a, ale szczerze mówiąc, naiwnie myślał, że jak już się spotkają, on sam nie będzie wyglądał przy Kapitanie jak paralotnia przy Antonovie. Tymczasem nie dość, że Steve uśmiechał się promiennie, jakby dopiero co zapalił zielsko, to jeszcze ubrał się jak, jak... Tony nie przypominał sobie, żeby kiedykolwiek widział go tak wystrojonego. Teraz nie patrzył na przepełnionego bólem, zranionego i trochę przerażonego kolesia w dresie, a na postawnego, uśmiechniętego i cholernie przystojnego mężczyznę, dodatkowo ubranego w coś, co jedynie dodawało mu uroku.

W jednej chwili przypomniał mu się ich pocałunek, to co wtedy poczuł, jak na moment jego kolana zmiękły, jak chciał pójść jeden lub osiem kroków dalej. I nagle, zanim zdążył powstrzymać własne myśli, zapragnął powtórki. Nawet tu i teraz, przy wszystkich, było mu wszystko jedno, gdyż teraz, w tym momencie, będąc pośród tłumu, widział tylko jedną osobę. Jak to się mogło, do cholery, stać, że on, heteroseksualny facet miał ochotę na to, żeby drugi mężczyzna wziął go w obroty?!

Potrząsnął głową i chciał dopić swojego drinka, gdy nagle zauważył, że ktoś bardzo uważnie mu się przygląda. Ze złośliwym uśmiechem. Pieprzony, PIEPRZONY BUCKY! On wiedział!

    * Jak się bawisz? - zapytał Bucky, gdy Steve w końcu obok niego usiadł i zabrał się za ciasto.

    * Czuję się trochę dziwnie. Jakaś kobieta, której nie znam, zapytała, czy odprowadzę ją do łazienki – wymamrotał Kapitan i z takim zapałem podniósł widelczyk z nałożonym tortem, że nie trafił do ust i część kremu została mu na policzku.

    * Wolałbyś, żeby to był kto inny? - Bucky uśmiechnął się szerzej, a wykorzystując to, że Steve ma pełne usta, dodał. - Ponieważ zauważyłem, że ktoś ci się bardzo namiętnie przygląda. Namiętnie to nie przypadkowe określenie.

    * Bucky...

    * Tak, jak mówiłem. Zobaczył, co stracił – odparł mężczyzna, wzruszając ramionami i nieco luzując sobie krawat.

    * Nie chcę tego słuchać – mruknął Steve, wycierając sobie usta chusteczką i wstając od stołu.

    * Za mundurem wszyscy sznurem! - zawołał za nim Bucky, po czym, kręcąc z uśmiechem głową zaczął dojadać torta, który został na talerzu Kapitana.

    * Planowałeś coś wyrwać, że się tak wystroiłeś? - usłyszał obok siebie i aż podskoczył z wrażenia, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że znikąd zjawił się obok niego nie kto inny jak Clint.

    * Nie dla siebie... - wymamrotał z pełnymi ustami.




Clint skinął głową, po czym bezwstydnie obejrzał go z góry na dół, a następnie, ignorując wyraźny rumieniec na twarzy mężczyzny, pochylił się ku niemu tak blisko, że prawie dotknął nosem jego ucha i wyszeptał:

    * Szkoda.




Wstał i poszedł. A Bucky siedział jak sparaliżowany i nawet nie zauważył, kiedy widelec wypadł mu z dłoni.

Steve nie widział nigdzie Tony'ego, ale to mu w niczym nie pomogło. Czuł, że ciężko mu się oddycha na samą myśl, że Stark gdzieś tu się kręci. Słowa Bucky'ego nie dodały mu otuchy, wręcz przeciwnie. Wbrew samemu sobie, całkowicie naiwnie uwierzył mu i bał się, że jeśli stanie twarzą w twarz z Tony'm i zobaczy na niej chociaż cień tego, co widział Bucky – przepadnie. Przepadnie dla niego, powie mu, co do niego czuje, zrobi z siebie pośmiewisko, a na końcu, gdy okaże się, ze Bucky'emu musiało się przewidzieć, będzie musiał wyprowadzić się na inną planetę. Z tą optymistyczną wizją przyszłości z pełnym impetem otworzył drzwi od toalety, wkroczył do środka i... zamarł. Nad zlewem, opłukując sobie twarz, pochylał się nie kto inny jak Tony Stark, który, gdy zobaczył kto wszedł do łazienki, również znieruchomiał, patrząc prosto w oczy Kapitana.

Blondyn przez długą chwilę nie mógł oderwać od niego wzroku. Coś dziwnego się zadziało, coś czekało na erupcję, bardzo bulgotało i gniotło go od środka. Coś kazało mu uciekać, jednocześnie trzymając go w miejscu. Coś w jednej sekundzie sprawiło, że świat zniknął, a w jego głowie powstała kompletna pustka. I widział, WIDZIAŁ w oczach Tony'ego, że z nim dzieje się dokładnie to samo. Ale dlaczego? Przecież Tony nie...

    * Długo będziecie tak stać i się na siebie gapić? - Steve prawie podskoczył odwracając głowę na bok. Pieprzony Strange.

    * Długo będziesz takim idiotą? - odezwał się Tony, któremu nagle wróciła zdolność mówienia.

    * Chciałem skorzystać z toalety...

    * Więc właź do kabiny i lej – odparł Stark względnie spokojnym tonem, jednak Steven mógłby przysiąc, że głos mu zadrżał.

    * Wiesz, jeśli planujecie tu jakieś romantyzmy, to nie chciałbym przeszkadzać – parsknął Strange zerkając to na jednego, to znowu na drugiego mężczyznę.




Tony wytarł dłonie papierowym ręcznikiem, po czym podszedł blisko do Doktora i spojrzał mu wyzywająco w oczy.

    * Wszelkie romantyzmy będziemy praktykować z dala od ciebie – powiedział cicho. - Poza tym, ZAWSZE przeszkadzasz. Nawet, jak nie ma cię w pobliżu. - ominął mężczyznę, dyskretnie spojrzał ostatni raz na Steve'a, który również powlókł za nim wzrokiem, po czym opuścił łazienkę i Kapitan miał dziwne wrażenie, że tego wieczora już go nie zobaczy.





	4. Wszystko jedno

Tony westchnął ciężko, otwierając oczy. Nie spał, znowu. Zmęczenie, które go ogarniało było nie do zniesienia. Może i był superbohaterem, ale każdy potrzebował snu. On szczególnie, przecież miał ratować świat i być geniuszem. Do tego trzeba być wypoczętym. Nie był. Już od bardzo długiego czasu. Czuł, że powoli staje się kłębkiem nerwów i to dlaczego... powód tak prymitywny i durny, że gorzej być nie mogło. Przecież nie może uzależnić całej swojej egzystencji od tego mężczyzny. Dlaczego tak cierpiał po nadszarpnięciu ich relacji? Nigdy, nigdy w jego życiu nie pojawił się człowiek, który tak bardzo by mu namieszał.

    * Jarvis... - wymamrotał, gapiąc się w sufit szeroko otwartymi oczyma. - Która godzina?

    * Druga w nocy, panie Stark – usłyszał odpowiedź i ponownie zamknął oczy.




Nie, to było chore. Która to już noc nieprzespana za nim? Która noc spędzona na rozmyślaniu tak intensywnym, że nie było pewności, czy aby na pewno wszystko, co miał w głowie naprawdę miało miejsce. Zmęczenie psychiczne w połączeniu z fizycznym sprawiło, że zaczął wariować. Chore wizje nachodziły go średnio co kilka minut i miał dość. Miarka się przebrała.

    * Proponuję gorącą i odprężającą kąpiel z bąbelkami – odezwał się ponownie Jarvis.

    * Mam lepszy pomysł – warknął Tony, po czym zerwał się z łóżka, założył jakieś spodnie i bluzę od dresu, które nawet nie wiedział, że ma, palcami przeczesał włosy i ruszył prosto do windy.




Steve zwlekł się z łóżka, przecierając dłonią twarz. Kilka albo i kilkanaście poprzednich nocy niestety nie przespał nawet w połowie. Nie wiedział, czy to jakiś dziwny okres w jego życiu powstały tylko z przyczyn fizycznych, czy może cierpi na bezsenność, bo nerwy biorą w nim górę. Sprawa z Tony'm zaczęła go coraz bardziej stresować. Nie rozmawiał z nim od tygodni i tak, jak na początku odczuwał z tego powodu lekki dyskomfort, tak teraz stawało się to frustrujące i trochę nie do zniesienia. Myślał o nim tak często, że nie wiedział już, jak to jest myśleć o czymś innym. Był tak zmęczony, zarówno psychicznie całą tą sytuacją, jak i fizycznie, z braku snu, że gdy tej nocy położył się do łóżka, czuł, że w nim umrze, o ile oczywiście uda mu się zasnąć.

Wiercił się przez dwie godziny, aż w końcu się udało i przez chwilę nieświadomie był najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na świecie. I wtedy ktoś zaczął się dobijać do jego drzwi. Nieproszony gość tak namiętnie naciskał dzwonek, jakby chciał wywiercić palcem dziurę w tamtym miejscu.

Steven czuł, jak budzą się w nim mordercze instynkty. Kątem oka zerknął na zegarek.

2:30 w nocy.

"Zabiję... ubiję, jak bydło na kotlety..." pomyślał w desperacji, chociaż był tak nieprzytomny idąc po ciemku korytarzem, że obijał się o ściany i komodę. Gdy w końcu dotarł do drzwi, odetchnął ciężko, podciągnął dresowe spodnie, które nieco zsunęły mu się z bioder, otworzył i... zamarł. W jednej chwili poczuł, że ogarnia go jeszcze większe zmęczenie, rezygnacja, trochę załamanie, a jednocześnie dziwna ulga. Jeśli to mu się śniło, to nie chciał się budzić.

    * Tony... - wymamrotał niemalże szeptem. - Jest środek nocy. Co tu robisz?

    * Odwal się. I przesuń – burknął Stark obrażonym tonem i bez zaproszenia wkroczył do mieszkania Steve'a. Tak, jakby tamten incydent oraz kilka tygodni ciszy nie miały w ogóle miejsca.




Kapitan zamknął za nim drzwi, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową i jednocześnie walcząc ze sobą, by mieć otwarte oczy chociaż przez 5 sekund bez przerwy.

    * Buty... - mruknął klepiąc Tony'ego po udzie, a gdy ten przeklął pod nosem i zaczął pozbywać się obuwia, blondyn ominął go i ruszył w stronę sypialni. - Jak chcesz coś do picia, to sobie zrób...

    * Jest środek nocy, po co miałbym sobie robić coś do picia? - zapytał Tony, na co Steve stanął w miejscu, a po chwili odwrócił się do Stark'a i posłał mu totalnie zrezygnowane spojrzenie.

    * Nie mam pojęcia... tak samo jak nie wiem, czemu tu jesteś – powiedział tak zmęczonym głosem, że Tony w jednym momencie poczuł jakieś dziwne ciepło w sercu i nagle zapomniał, jak obracać wszystko w żart, jak nie traktować czegokolwiek poważnie, jak posprzeczać się ze Steve'm, jak robić mu na złość i jak być dla niego przyjaźnie chamskim. Zobaczył człowieka zmęczonego i zrezygnowanego i zdał sobie sprawę, że nigdy więcej nie chce oglądać Steven'a w takim stanie. Dlaczego ścisnęło go w klatce piersiowej? W którym momencie Kapitan Ameryka stał mu się tak bliski, że nie mógł patrzeć, jak ten marnieje mu w oczach? I jak to się stało, że akurat Steven stał się pierwszą osobą, o którą Tony Stark szczerze się martwił?

    * Przyszedłem się z tobą przespać... - wymamrotał Tony i dopiero po wypowiedzeniu tych słów zdał sobie sprawę, że gorzej nie mógł ich dobrać. Na szczęście Steve najprawdopodobniej nie będzie ich jutro pamiętał, w końcu był półprzytomny.

    * Słucham...?

    * Nie tak, jak to zabrzmiało – parsknął Stark, machając sobie dłonią przed twarzą. Po chwili wskazał na zdezorientowanego do granic możliwości Kapitana. - Wyglądasz, jakby cię walec przejechał, a potem poprawił. Kiedy porządnie spałeś?

    * Ostatnio mam z tym problemy...

    * Dobrze, więc chodź do łóżka.

    * Tony... - Steven parsknął zmęczonym śmiechem i przetarł dłonią twarz. - Nie wiem, czy mi się to śni, czy o co chodzi, ale naprawdę... chyba już wystarczająco się zabawiłeś moim kosztem...

    * Weź już nie pierdol – mruknął Tony, po czym popchnął mężczyznę w stronę sypialni, więc ten, jeszcze bardziej nieprzytomny, posłusznie ruszył w stronę łóżka, a po chwili padł na nie, jak martwy, jakby zapomniał, że ma gościa. Wbił twarz w poduszkę i na moment znalazł się w niebie. Jak zwykle, przyjemne wizje zostały brutalnie przerwane. Otworzył jedno oko, gdy poczuł jak materac ugina się pod ciężarem Tony'ego, który położył się obok.

    * Tony... leżysz ze mną w moim łóżku...

    * Po to tu przyszedłem, mówiłem ci – warknął mężczyzna i wbił spojrzenie w sufit. - Ja też ostatnio nie sypiam. Może zaśniemy, jak będziemy spać razem w jednym łóżku. Efekt działania fizycznej bliskości osoby, z którą czuje się zażyłą więź.

    * Oby pomogło, bo jestem już na granicy – wymamrotał blondyn, ponownie zamykając oczy i najwyraźniej nie do końca rejestrując fragment o "zażyłej więzi".

    * Steve...? - odezwał się Tony po chwili milczenia, na co Kapitan wymamrotał coś niewyraźnie. Tony zagryzł wargi, milcząc jeszcze przez kilka sekund, aż w końcu mruknął tak cicho, że Steven ledwie go dosłyszał. - Nigdy nie chciałem, żebyś tak to odczuł... że cię wykorzystałem dla zabawy. Gdybym wiedział... To wszystko wyszło zupełnie nie tak, jak powinno. Więc... przepraszam. - proszę, zrobił to. I w jednej chwili... jakby łatwiej mu się oddychało.




Steve westchnął w poduszkę. Odwrócił głowę na bok, w półmroku wpatrując się w profil leżącego przy nim mężczyzny. Pewnie, mógłby być dalej na niego wściekły, mógł go znienawidzić, wyrzucić z domu, poszczuć policją albo Hulkiem... Ale po co? Czy nie za długo to wszystko trwało? Teraz, gdy miał go obok siebie, czuł jak rozluźniają się wszystkie mięśnie w jego ciele. Czuł ulgę, radość i coś jeszcze. Na tym etapie nie wiedział co. No i był zbyt śpiący, żeby nad tym myśleć. A zresztą... było mu już wszystko jedno.

Podniósł rękę i lekko poklepał Tony'ego po klatce piersiowej w miejscu serca, jakby chciał dać mu do zrozumienia, że już wszystko w porządku. Zanim zdążył zabrać rękę, najzwyczajniej w świecie zasnął. Nie mógł już odnotować tego, że Tony przykrył jego dłoń swoją własną i zaledwie 5 minut później zamknął oczy i również usnął.

Na drugi dzień, lekko przed południem obudzili się niemal jednocześnie. Najpierw oczy otworzył Tony. Co prawda nie trzymał już dłoni Kapitana, ale za to leżał na boku, przodem do niego. I nieprzyzwoicie wręcz blisko. Jednak po obudzeniu nie odsunął się nawet o milimetr. Wsunął jedynie rękę pod poduszkę, żeby było mu wygodniej i patrzył. Obserwował tę perfekcyjną twarz, połową wbitą w poduszkę, słuchał cichego pochrapywania, dokładnie obejrzał lekko zmierzwione włosy. Myślenie wyłączył całkowicie. Nie było sensu myśleć. Nie teraz. Nie przy nim. Nie w takiej chwili. Chociaż wiedział, że podpali świat, byle tylko się powtórzyła.

    * Panie Stark – wymamrotał Steve, nie otwierając oczu.

    * Kapitanie.

    * Patrzysz na mnie, jak śpię.

    * Nigdy nie rozumiałem, dlaczego ludzie twierdzą, że jest to dziwne.

    * I niepokojące...




Tony uśmiechnął się lekko. Tylko resztkami sił woli powstrzymał się, by nie przeczesać palcami włosów Steven'a. Co się z nim, do ciężkiej cholery, działo?

    * Udało się – mruknął Kapitan, w końcu uchylając powieki. - Spaliśmy.

    * Jak kamienie – potwierdził Stark, nie spuszczając wzroku z mężczyzny.

    * Tony... - Steve oblizał wargi, po czym spojrzał ponad ramieniem Stark'a. Nagle uniósł się i jeszcze bardziej zbliżył do Tony'ego, na co ten otworzył szerzej oczy i niemal automatycznie położył Steven'owi dłoń na talii. Kapitan zesztywniał na całym ciele i spojrzał na dół, prosto w oczy Tony'ego, który był równie zdezorientowany, jak on sam. - Tony... - powtórzył ostrożnie. - Co robisz?

    * A ty? - wymamrotał Stark, jednak nie cofnął dłoni.

    * Sięgałem po wodę... stoi na szafce za tobą...

    * No więc ja ci pomagam – odparł mężczyzna i przełknął ciężko ślinę.




Pozycja, w jakiej się właśnie znaleźli byłaby całkiem niezła, gdyby mieli zamiar robić to, na co Tony w jednej chwili nabrał ochoty. Ale nie robili. Cholerny Rogers chciał po prostu swoją cholerną wodę. Obaj byli w ubraniach, nie przespali się ze sobą po pijaku, nie robili głupich rzeczy, a jednak Tony uznał, że to jedna z najbardziej żenujących porankowych chwil, jakie miał nieszczęście przeżyć.

    * Wezmę teraz tę butelkę i udamy, że to, co się przed chwilą stało nigdy nie miało miejsca – zaproponował Steven, po czym chwycił to, po co sięgał i opadł z powrotem na swoje miejsce.

    * Dobry pomysł... - mruknął Tony, a gdy Kapitan się napił i podał mu butelkę, Stark chętnie skorzystał, bowiem nagle tak bardzo zaschło mu w gardle, że zaczął się zastanawiać, czy ktoś nie wsypał mu piasku do ust, gdy spał. Czy on właśnie myślał o zabawianiu się z Rogers'em? W jego łóżku? I czy naprawdę był chętny? Był... był, jak cholera.

    * Tony, wybacz, że zepsuję tę uroczą atmosferę – odezwał się Steven, na co Stark parsknął śmiechem, przecierając dłonią twarz. A jednak Kapitan potrafił czasem zażartować, pomyślałby kto. - Ale muszę zapytać. Co ty tutaj robisz?

    * Mówiłem ci w nocy... - odparł Tony, a gdy Steve odwrócił się na bok, przodem do niego, mężczyzna wbił wzrok w sufit. - Miałem problemy ze spaniem.

    * Co cię naszło, żeby rozwiązywać je w moim łóżku?

    * Przeczytałem artykuł o tym, że gdy leży się obok osoby, z którą cię łączy bliższa relacja, człowiek się uspokaja, a co za tym idzie, sen przychodzi łatwiej – wzruszył ramionami, jakby rozmawiał o pogodzie. - Może się żremy jak nienormalni, ale uważam, że jesteś mi bliski. I byłeś pierwszą osobą, o której pomyślałem. Co prawda byłem zbyt zmęczony, żeby zdawać sobie sprawę, jak bardzo jest to niestosowne, ale...

    * Zasnęliśmy – przerwał mu Steve. - Ja też tego potrzebowałem – dodał, po czym opadł z powrotem na poduszki i zamknął oczy. - Dawno tak dobrze nie spałem.

    * Steve...? - Tony zmarszczył brwi i zacisnął palce na swojej bluzie. Czuł się, jak kretyn, jak nastolatek, ale musiał, po prostu musiał.

    * Słucham?

    * Chcę tu jeszcze chwilę zostać – oznajmił, zastanawiając się jednocześnie, czy zaraz nie dostanie w zęby. - Nie masz... nie masz ochoty jeszcze się zdrzemnąć?




Steven najpierw przez chwilę na niego patrzył, a w końcu uśmiechnął się szeroko i zarzucił na Tony'ego kołdrę.

    * Mam – odparł krótko, po czym nieznacznie przysunął się do Stark'a, nie zauważając, że ten zrobił to samo.




Obudzili się późnym wieczorem. Po krótkiej burzy mózgów Steven dał się namówić na to, żeby zamówić pizzę, zamiast jeść gulasz sprzed dwóch dni, jednak stanowczo sprzeciwił się piciu coli. W zamian wyciągnął słoik z truskawkowym kompotem. Zatem usiedli na kanapie przed telewizorem, zjedli dwie pizze, zapili kompotem, obejrzeli trzy filmy pod rząd, zaliczyli niegroźną sprzeczkę, ponieważ każdy z nich film zrozumiał inaczej, a potem znowu poszli spać.

    * Cześć – Bucky gwałtownie odwrócił się za siebie słysząc znajomy głos.




Było ciemno, ale wszędzie rozpoznałby tę sylwetkę i, niezależnie od sytuacji, idealnie ułożone włosy. Co prawda był zmęczony, załamany i zdecydowanie nie w humorze, jednak wszystko to minęło, jak ręką odjął. Dziwna aura, którą roztaczał wokół siebie Clint zawsze tak na niego działała. Dlaczego? Nie miał pojęcia. Chyba samo patrzenie na tego mężczyznę sprawiało mu dziwną przyjemność i go uspokajało. Tego też nie potrafił wytłumaczyć.

    * Cześć... - mruknął tak cicho, że nawet nie był pewien, czy Clint go usłyszał.

    * Spać nie możesz? Trochę późno - Barton dorównał kroku mężczyźnie i przyjrzał mu się. - Na randkę idziesz, że taki czyściutki i pachnący?

    * Wracam – parsknął Bucky i przeczesał dłonią włosy. Normalnie zatrzymałby to dla siebie, ale... Clint wyglądał, jakby chciał usłyszeć resztę, więc czemu nie? W zasadzie było mu już wszystko jedno.

    * Nie za wcześnie na powrót z randki? - zapytał blondyn, na co Bucky wzruszył ramionami.

    * Chyba tylko ja patrzyłem na to spotkanie z tej perspektywy – parsknął śmiechem, bo i co mu pozostało? - Najwidoczniej jestem mistrzem w dopowiadaniu sobie i dostrzeganiu rzeczy, których nie ma.

    * Idiota – mruknął Clint, na co Bucky ze śmiechem odwrócił się w jego stronę.

    * Dzięki, stary! - zawołał z ironią.

    * Nie ty. Ten koleś, z którym się umówiłeś.

    * Skąd wiesz, że to był... - Bucky urwał, gdyż mężczyzna posłał mu spojrzenie, które we wszystkich językach świata było tłumaczone na "Proszę cię...". - I co, teraz powiesz mi, że nie był mnie wart?

    * Nie wiem, czy nie był – Clint wzruszył ramionami i rozejrzał się dookoła, jakby sprawdzał, czy nikt ich nie śledzi. - Ale to na pewno idiota, skoro randkę-nie-randkę z tobą zakończył w ten sposób.

    * To ja wyszedłem – zaśmiał się Barnes. - Co prawda po tym, jak zaczął zapraszać panie do naszego stolika, ale jednak to ja zwiałem.

    * Gdybym to ja był tam z tobą, nie pozwoliłbym ci wyjść – odparł na to Clint i uniósł brwi, gdy Bucky zatrzymał się gwałtownie. - Co?

    * Czasem zastanawiam się, czy ty i Tony nie spędzacie za dużo czasu ze sobą.

    * A co, jesteś zazdrosny o któregoś z nas? - zapytał Barton całkiem poważnie, na co Bucky jeszcze szerzej otworzył oczy.

    * Chodzi mi o to, że z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy robisz sobie jaja z ludzi, zupełnie jak ten gad.

    * James, mówiłem poważnie – odparł Clint i, chociaż sprawiło mu to trudność, bo zazwyczaj tego nie robił, uśmiechnął się lekko.

    * Uważaj, przed chwilą ci powiedziałem, że jestem mistrzem w dopowiadaniu sobie.

    * Śmiało.




Przez chwilę patrzyli sobie w oczy, aż w końcu Bucky pokręcił głową, wsadził dłonie do kieszeni spodni i ruszył przed siebie omijając mężczyznę.

    * Przestań, bo jeszcze ci uwierzę – parsknął wymuszonym śmiechem, jednak poczuł się trochę dziwnie, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że Clint już za nim nie idzie.




I chociaż miał zamiar udać się do Steven'a, żeby mu trochę pomarudzić, w jakim podłym świecie żyją, albo standardowo nawrzucać, jaki to wielki Kapitan Ameryka jest przewrażliwiony, to nagle zrezygnował i z mieszanymi uczuciami ruszył w stronę swojego mieszkania.

Kilkanaście nocy, albo i więcej, minęło od tej, którą spędzili razem w łóżku Steven'a. Na jednej się nie skończyło. Z początku Tony przychodził co trzeci wieczór, potem częściej, aż w końcu noc w noc zasypiali obok siebie. Czasem rozmawiając o jakichś nieistotnych rzeczach, czasem omawiając misje, a czasem po prostu w milczeniu. Tony się nie zapowiadał, ale Steve wiedział dokładnie, kiedy mężczyzna go odwiedzi. Przygotowywał zatem jedzenie dla dwóch osób, sprawdzał, czy lecą filmy, które Stark lubił, brał kąpiel, bo jednak nie traktował go jak zwykłego kumpla do meczu i piwa i chciał się godnie prezentować i czekał. Tony wchodził już do jego mieszkania, jak do własnego. Nie dzwonił, nie dawał wcześniej znać, po prostu otwierał drzwi, ściągał buty (wiedział, że Steve był na tym punkcie przewrażliwiony) i ruszał na początku do salonu, a później prosto do sypialni, gdyż po kilku nocach przestawili tam telewizor. Tony uznał, że będzie wygodniej, a Steve stwierdził, że jest mu wszystko jedno.

Sytuacja była dziwna, jednak ewidentnie żadnemu z nich nie chciało się dyskutować na ten temat. Obserwator mógłby uznać, że powinni porozmawiać, bo przecież absurdalnym wydawało się, że od etapu wielkiej kłótni przeszli od razu do oglądania filmów i spania w jednym łóżku, ale na szczęście nikt nie wiedział. No, może poza Clint'em, bo ten przeklęty szpieg wiedział wszystko, ale to nie miało znaczenia. Clint i tak z nikim by na ten temat nie rozmawiał. Co prawda zarówno Tony, jak i Steven opuścili w końcu swoje mieszkania i chętniej pojawiali się w bazie, uczestniczyli w misjach, współpracowali, ale nie odzywali się do siebie ani słowem. Może to właśnie dzięki temu wieczorami byli w stanie normalnie porozmawiać i nie pozabijać się w ciągu kilku minut.

I wydawałoby się, że był to układ idealny i nie powinni robić niczego, co by zakłóciło tę rutynę, jednak pewnego wieczoru, gdy leżeli razem przez telewizorem w sypialni Steven'a, ten nie wytrzymał i odezwał się względnie obojętnym tonem:

    * Nie wiem, czy zauważyłeś, ale spędzamy ze sobą zdecydowanie więcej czasu niż wcześniej.

    * Przeszkadza ci to? - zapytał Tony, równie obojętnie, wpychając sobie do ust popcorn.

    * Przeciwnie. Jestem po prostu w szoku, że tu przychodzisz. Po tym wszystkim... czy po tym jednym.

    * Ja jestem w szoku, że mi pozwalasz – odparł Stark wzruszając ramionami.

    * Jak widzisz, pozwalam ci na wiele rzeczy.

    * Szczerze to spodziewałem się, że już nigdy nie będziesz chciał nawet na mnie spojrzeć i całkowicie się ode mnie odizolujesz, a potem...

    * Miniemy się – zaśmiał się Steve, spojrzał Tony'emy w oczy i poczuł lekką ulgę, bo zobaczył na jego twarzy, że ten zrozumiał. W końcu był geniuszem. - Nigdy bym sobie tego nie wybaczył, gdybyśmy się minęli. Wiesz już od dawna, ile dla mnie znaczysz, Tony. Nie mam zamiaru tego przed tobą ukrywać – wzruszył ramionami i ponownie skierował wzrok na telewizor, chociaż nie miał pojęcia, co się dzieje na ekranie. - Już dawno mnie to zmęczyło i jest mi wszystko jedno. Jedyne, czego chcę, to żebyś wiedział, kim dla mnie jesteś. I jak bardzo się cieszę, że jesteś w moim życiu, nawet jeśli traktujesz mnie tylko jak przyjaciela. To dla mnie AŻ.




I już, powiedział to. Kamień z serca. Jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się tak lekki. Tylko czemu dłonie mu tak drżały? Nagle uniósł w zdziwieniu brwi, bo Tony chwycił miskę z popcornem, która stała między nimi i postawił ją na nocną szafkę.

    * Wiedzieć to jedno, a usłyszeć to drugie – wymamrotał Tony i, zanim Steve zdążył w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować, pochylił się nad nim i bez ostrzeżenia pocałował go prosto w usta.




Nie tak zaborczo i gwałtownie, jak za pierwszym razem, ale mimo to mocno i stanowczo, bez żadnych zahamowań. Gdy Steve niepewnie położył mu dłoń na karku, Tony wsunął język między jego wargi, delektując się tym, że wyczuł, jak Kapitan zadrżał. Dopiero teraz dotarło do niego, jak długo na to czekał. I tym razem nie zrobił tego, bo miał taki kaprys, bo chciał sprawdzić, jak to jest z facetem. Teraz zrobił to, bo po prostu tego mu zabrakło w ich relacji. I, cholera, naprawdę chciał... Już wcześniej wiedział, że Steve jest mu bliski, ale teraz ich relacja przeszła na inny poziom. Spali w jednym łóżku, na Boga!

Gdy na moment się od niego odsunął, by złapać oddech, Steve spojrzał mu w oczy i uśmiechnął się niepewnie.

    * Anthony... - zaczął i parsknął śmiechem na widok miny Stark'a. - Wiem, że to zabrzmi idiotycznie w takiej chwili, ale... Przecież ty nie lubujesz się w tej samej płci.

    * No nie lubuję.

    * Więc o co chodzi?

    * Nie zmieniłem nagle orientacji – stwierdził Tony i parsknął śmiechem, pierwszy raz od bardzo długiego czasu zupełnie swobodnie, szczerze, łagodnie i naturalnie. Spojrzał Kapitanowi w oczy i wsunął palce w jego jasne włosy. - Nie interesują mnie mężczyźni ogółem tylko ty. I tak jesteśmy jak stare małżeństwo, tylko jednego elementu tu brakuje.

    * Chcesz chodzić za rączkę przez park? Bo mogę ci obiecać, ze coś takiego nigdy się nie wydarzy.

    * Niezupełnie o ten element mi chodziło – odparł Tony i pochylił się, by przyciemnić światło nocnej lampki, a następnie chwycił pilota, wyłączył telewizor i usiadł okrakiem na biodrach Steven'a, po czym ponownie go pocałował. - Spójrz na mnie – wyszeptał Stark, gdy po chwili odsunął się od niego na milimetr. Steve powoli przesunął dłonią po jego policzku, a Tony uśmiechnął się lekko. Jakim cudem czuł się tak dobrze? Tak, jak jeszcze nigdy wcześniej się nie czuł. Z nikim. Czy to naprawdę była jego osoba? - Patrz tylko na mnie – wymamrotał i wpił się w jego gorące wargi.




Po chwili Steve uniósł się nieco i, obejmując Tony'ego mocno w talii, powoli obrócił ich tak, by położyć się na nim, lokując biodra między jego nogami. Gorączkowo przesunął dłonią po boku Tony'ego, aż w końcu dotknął jego nagiej skóry i usłyszał coraz cięższy oddech mężczyzny, więc na oślep zgasił światło całkowicie. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy Tony rozpiął mu koszulę i zaczął zsuwać materiał z jego ramion. Gdy również t-shirt Tony'ego znalazł się na podłodze, Steve wsunął dłoń pod plecy mężczyzny i uniósł go nieco, by stykali się każdym możliwym fragmentem ciała i by mógł poczuć na własnej klatce piersiowej, jak mocno bije serce Tony'ego.

Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy to aby na pewno dobry pomysł, żeby iść już na całość, skoro Tony najprawdopodobniej nigdy nie był z mężczyzną, jednak gdy ten położył mu dłoń na karku i przyciągnął go do siebie, łapczywie wpijając się w jego usta, Kapitanowi wyłączyło się myślenie. Co za różnica, teraz czy później? Przecież kochał Tony'ego i ten dał mu do zrozumienia, że na tym etapie przynajmniej częściowo dzieli jego uczucia. Tony miał rację, to był jedyny element, którego brakowało między nimi. I, Bóg mu świadkiem, tak bardzo tego pragnął, mimo że w najśmielszych marzeniach nie przypuszczał, że kiedykolwiek do tego dojdzie.

Ale teraz, kiedy miał pod sobą Tony'ego, wijącego się i jęczącego z rozkoszy i CZUŁ, że Stark również go pragnął, puściły mu wszelkie hamulce.

Czemu miałby się powstrzymywać?

To była jego osoba.

Kilka dni minęło, wystarczyło. Nie wiedział, czy to przez jesień, czerwono-żółte liście, pochmurne niebo, wiatr, czy cholera wie co, ale miał bardzo podły nastrój. Do tego ciągle myślał o ostatnim spotkaniu z Clint'em i tym, co od niego usłyszał. Doszło do tego, że zaczął analizować wszystkie ich rozmowy i doszukiwać się podtekstów. Jednak poza incydentem na weselu, no i ostatnią rozmową, tak naprawdę nie było ani jednej sytuacji, aby Clint dał mu do zrozumienia, że czegoś od niego chce. Ale mimo wszystko... to, jak ostatnio patrzył mu w oczy, co powiedział...

Ale Clint? Kto, jak to, ale on? Zamknięty w sobie, wiecznie poważny, chłodniejszy od bryły lodu, myślący tylko o tym, żeby pozabijać wszystkich na swojej drodze Clint? Czy to w ogóle było możliwe?

Niestety Bucky nie należał do osób cierpliwych, a poza tym, pomimo tego jak pastwił się psychicznie nad Steven'em, sam był przewrażliwiony, zwłaszcza jeśli chodziło o relacje międzyludzkie. Chociaż zawsze powtarzano mu, że musi nauczyć się żyć jako singiel, nie potrafił. Rozpaczliwie pragnął, by ktoś był u jego boku. Do tej pory to zadanie po części spełniał Kapitan, jednak z nim łączyła go jedynie przyjaźń, a to mu nie wystarczyło. Chciał związku. Chciał mieć kogoś, do kogo mógłby się przytulić, do kogo mógłby wracać i z kim oglądałby telewizję, a potem uprawiał seks. Umawiał się na dziesiątki spotkań i do tej pory nie miał szczęścia. Był albo spławiany, albo sobie dopowiadał, gdy faktycznie druga strona nie miała ochoty na bliższą relację, albo po prostu nie zaiskrzyło.

Nigdy nie brał pod uwagę nikogo z jednostki, bo po pierwsze nie macza się pióra w biurowym kałamarzu, a po drugie... kogo? Clint rzeczywiście był osobą, na którą lubił sobie popatrzeć i która sprawiała, że zapominał jak dobierać słowa pod wpływem jednego spojrzenia Barton'a, ale nigdy by nie pomyślał, żeby się do niego uśmiechnąć w inny sposób. Był to najbardziej oschły i bezuczuciowy człowiek, jakiego znał. Ale teraz... po ich ostatniej rozmowie Bucky zaczął się zastanawiać, czy nie ocenił go mylnie. Tylko, co miał zrobić?

No i zrobił coś, czego nie powinien. Teoretycznie. Umył włosy, ubrał się... w miarę elegancko, jak na siebie i w tempie ekspresowym opuścił swoje mieszkanie, czując, że serce wali mu jak oszalałe. Nawet nie miał pojęcia, co chce osiągnąć. I czy będzie miał odwagę spojrzeć Clint'owi w oczy, zważywszy na to, jak ten mężczyzna na niego działał.

Nie zwracając uwagi na to, jak późna była godzina, złapał taksówkę i pojechał prosto do mieszkania, w którym stacjonował pułkownik. Jeśli miał się ośmieszyć, trudno. Tak właśnie żył. Szybciej robił, niż myślał i skoro zawsze tak było, na tym etapie raczej się to nie zmieni.

Zapominając o tym, że istnieje coś takiego jak winda, wbiegł po schodach na szóste piętro i, na wypadek, gdyby Clint spał, zaczął mocno walić w drzwi jego mieszkania. Mężczyzna otworzył mu praktycznie od razu. Ze zmęczonym wyrazem twarzy, papierosem w ustach i ręką w kieszeni wyblakłych dżinsów.

    * No nareszcie – mruknął, odsuwając się nieco, by wpuścić Bucky'ego do środka. - Zastanawiałem się, kiedy w końcu wpadniesz.

    * Nie zapytasz, co tu robię o tej porze? - zapytał Barnes, nieco zbity z tropu, na co Clint posłał mu wymowne spojrzenie, które samo za siebie mówiło, że nie, nie zapyta, bo wie. A mimo to Bucky odezwał się ponownie. - Co miałeś na myśli mówiąc, że gdybyś był ze mną na tamtym spotkaniu to nie pozwoliłbyś mi uciec?

    * Właśnie to – odparł spokojnie Clint, po czym zgasił papierosa w popielniczce i poszedł do kuchni. Z lodówki wyciągnął piwo i podał Bucky'emu butelkę, a następnie przechwycił jedną dla siebie.

    * Clint...

    * Co, narwańcu? - westchnął, napił się piwa, odstawił butelkę na stół i podszedł blisko do mężczyzny. - Co tak trudno jest ci zrozumieć? Że straciłem cierpliwość?

    * Słucham?...

    * Od lat, jak się znamy bez przerwy cię obserwuję – powiedział Clint tak spokojnie, że Bucky zaczął się zastanawiać, czy przypadkiem nie czyta tego z kartki powieszonej gdzieś za jego własnymi plecami. - Widzę, jak na siłę starasz się sobie kogoś znaleźć, umawiasz się na randki, sypiasz z przypadkowymi osobami i próbujesz i próbujesz... - nie uśmiechał się, ale było coś w jego oczach, co sprawiło, że Bucky nabrał dziwnej nadziei, chociaż nie wiedział na co. - A ja cały ten czas czekałem i zastanawiałem się, jak to się dzieje, że zawsze u ciebie są wszyscy, tylko nie ja. Umawiasz się z każdym, kto się nawinie, tylko nigdy nie przyszło ci do głowy, żeby rozejrzeć się dookoła. Dlaczego nigdy nie spojrzałeś w moją stronę?

    * Clint, ja... - Bucky przełknął ciężko ślinę poruszył ustami, jakby chciał coś więcej powiedzieć, jednak dotarło do niego, że po prostu nie wie. Już nic nie wiedział. Wyznanie Clint'a spadło na niego, jak grom z jasnego nieba i czuł się teraz, jak ten pies, co oszczekuje kota, a gdy w końcu go dorwie, to nie wie, co z nim zrobić.

    * A teraz co? Dlaczego tu jesteś? - to powiedziawszy, popchnął Bucky'ego tak, że ten, całkowicie zdezorientowany, uderzył plecami o ścianę. - Skończyły ci się opcje?

    * Clint, nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że spojrzałbyś na kogoś takiego jak ja – wymamrotał w końcu, spuszczając wzrok.

    * Przestań – westchnął Barton i podszedł jeszcze bliżej do mężczyzny, tak, że niemalże stykali się klatkami piersiowymi.

    * I nigdy, NIGDY nie potraktowałbym cię jako opcję. Dla mnie zawsze byłeś... zwyczajnie niedostępny. Skąd miałem wiedzieć? – zapytał Bucky i ponownie spojrzał mężczyźnie w oczy. Musiało być w jego własnym spojrzeniu coś dziwnego, bo wyraz twarzy Clint'a złagodniał, a on sam położył dłonie na ramionach James'a, stanowczo przyciągnął mężczyznę do siebie i najzwyczajniej w świecie przytulił.




Bucky odetchnął cicho i powoli przesunął dłońmi po plecach Clint'a, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co się właśnie działo. Czy to możliwe, żeby jego osoba była tak blisko, a on najzwyczajniej w świecie tego nie dostrzegał? Czy to możliwe, żeby Clint był JEGO osobą? Niedostępny, zimny, momentami nieludzki Clint, który czekał na niego LATAMI?

    * Nie mam za wiele do zaoferowania... - Bucky skrzywił się lekko słysząc, jak jego własny głos zadrżał. Rejestrując, że Clint chce się od niego odsunąć, nacisnął dłonią na plecy blondyna i przytrzymał go przy sobie. - Ale jeśli dasz mi szansę... obiecuję, że wynagrodzę ci to, że na mnie czekałeś. Powiedz tylko, że się nie spóźniłem.




Clint uśmiechnął się pod nosem, po czym nieco odsunął od Bucky'ego, a widząc panikę w jego oczach, chwycił jego twarz w dłonie i pewnie pocałował go w usta.

    * Jesteś durniem – wymamrotał między kolejnymi pocałunkami. - Największym na świecie durniem.




Bucky zaśmiał się cicho i przymknął oczy, gdy Clint ponownie mocno go objął, palcami przeczesując jego przydługie, ciemne włosy. "Wszystko jedno... o ile jestem twoim durniem" pomyślał i pocałował Clint'a w szyję. Dopiero po chwili do niego dotarło, jak bardzo czuł się szczęśliwy w ramionach tego człowieka.

by Unholy_P


End file.
